Garfield and Friends Experience The Pokemon World
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: Garfield and friends experience the Pokemon world first hand as well as a few insults against each other. FINISHED!
1. Prolouge

Garfield, Jon, Nermal, and Odie Experience the Pokemon World  
  
I know I haven't written a story that has multiple parts for awhile and I'm   
  
sorry. It might be I'm in a rush because I  
  
just started High School. But never-mind that. I hope all you   
  
Garfield/Pokemon fans out there enjoy this! I would  
  
like to thank Mini Misty again for helping me out.  
  
Jon-"Garfield, you have to get up. You can't just lie around in bed all   
  
day!"  
  
Garfield-"Oh? And why not?"  
  
Jon-"Because Nermal is coming to visit!"  
  
Odie-"Arf!"  
  
Garfield-"Maybe you didn't understand me Jon. I-don't-want-to-get-up!"  
  
Jon-"Fine. You'll just miss Pokemon while Odie, Nermal, and I watch it".  
  
Garfield-"Well you can just tell me what happens".  
  
Jon-"I don't plan on it".  
  
Odie-"Arf!"  
  
Garfield-"I hope you DO plan on getting your face ripped to shreds then".  
  
***At that moment, the doorbell rang***  
  
Jon-"That must be Nermal!"  
  
Garfield-"Hop up and down with joy".  
  
Jon-"How come you don't like Nermal?"  
  
Garfield-"I like Nermal about as much as I like a canker sore!"  
  
***Jon walks away and opens the door. Nermal comes in and walks up to   
  
Garfield***  
  
Nermal-"Hey fatty! What's up?"  
  
***Garfield picks up Nermal and throws him through the wall***  
  
Jon-"That wasn't very nice".  
  
Garfield-"Shut up bean brain!"  
  
Odie-"Arf!"  
  
***Jon picks up Nermal and brings him back inside***  
  
Garfield-"I suppose I should get up. I mean, I don't want to miss Pokemon. I   
  
also want to get the chair!"  
  
***He hops down and goes into the chair***  
  
Jon-"Garfield, get out of the chair".  
  
Garfield-"Not happening!"  
  
Jon-"Well boys, we get the floor again".  
  
Nermal-"Don't make me move you blubber-bottom!"  
  
Garfield-"Don't make me throw you through the wall again you piece of lint!"  
  
***That shut Nermal up***  
  
Jon-"Look! It's starting!"  
  
Odie-"Arf!"  
  
***Suddenly they felt themselves leaving the floor and going into the T.V.   
  
They are finally set down on a trail***  
  
Jon-"Where are we?"  
  
***Garfield looks around***  
  
Garfield-"It looks to me like we're all in the Pokemon world".  
  
Odie-"Arf?"  
  
The End  
  
PS- Message from da one and ONLY (better be only…) Mini Misty (TA DA!)~~~   
  
Great job! Thanx again 4  
  
thanking me!!!!!!!! 


	2. Part 1

Garfield, Jon, Nermal, and Odie Experience the Pokemon World  
  
By Pikachu  
  
Part 1  
  
This is my next part of this story. Hope you like it! Remember to tell me what you think by e-mailing me at   
  
mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.  
  
Jon-"What do you mean we're in the Pokemon world?"  
  
Garfield-"Just what I said. We must have gotten sucked through the T.V. screen!"  
  
Nermal-"How will we get out?"  
  
Odie-"Arf!"  
  
Garfield-"I don't know. But this might be cool!"  
  
Nermal-"How could this be cool?"  
  
Garfield-"We might be able to meet the real characters!"  
  
Jon-"Let's all stick together though".  
  
Garfield-"Good idea!"  
  
Odie-"Arf! Arf! Arf!"  
  
Jon-"What is it Odie?"  
  
Nermal-"Hey! Look in the distance! Two people and a Pokemon are coming toward us!"  
  
***Garfield looks into the distance***  
  
Garfield-"Hey! It's Team Rocket! I've always wanted to meet them! Now I finally can!"  
  
***Shift over to Team Rocket***  
  
Jesse-"Now, does anyone have a plan on how to steal that Pikachu?"  
  
James-"What's the point? Our plans never work!"  
  
Meowth-"That's only because we haven't thought of a really good one yet!"  
  
Jesse-"Meowth is right! We must think of a plan that will work this time because Team Rocket never gives up!"  
  
***At that moment, James catches sight of Garfield***  
  
James-"Doesn't that orange cat look familiar to you?"  
  
Jesse-"What orange cat?"  
  
James-"The one over there!"  
  
***As he points to where Garfield is, Jon,Nermal, and Odie come into view***  
  
Meowth-"James, why are you freaking out? It's only Garfield".  
  
Jesse-"Are you serious Meowth?"  
  
Meowth-"Yea. I am".  
  
***Jesse suddenly starts running over to Garfield and the gang***  
  
Jon-"Who is that lady running over here? She looks familiar".  
  
Garfield-"It's Jesse from Team Rocket!"  
  
Jon-"Do you think she'd go out with me?"  
  
Garfield-"No".  
  
Jesse-"Oh my gosh! Is that really you Garfield?!"  
  
Garfield-"Yea".  
  
***She picks him up and screams***  
  
Jesse-"OH MY GOD! IT REALLY IS YOU! I'VE WANTED TO MEET YOU FOR SUCH A LONG TIME!"  
  
Garfield-"Doesn't everyone?"  
  
Nermal-"Who are you?"  
  
***Garfield and Jesse completely ignore him***  
  
Garfield-"I've always wanted to meet Team Rocket and now I finally have!"  
  
Jesse-"I've been a fan of yours ever since you deputed on June 19,1978!"  
  
Garfield-"Thank you Jesse!"  
  
***James and Meowth finally catch up to her out of breath***  
  
James-"You didn't have to run THAT fast Jesse!"  
  
Meowth-"I guess that really is Garfield".  
  
Nermal-"Who are they?"  
  
Odie-"Arf!"  
  
Jesse-"This is James and Meowth".  
  
James-"Hello".  
  
Meowth-"Waz up?"  
  
Jesse-"Garfield?"  
  
Garfield-"Yessssssssssssssssssss?"  
  
Jesse-"Who are they?"  
  
Garfield-"That's annoying Jon, that's the lint ball Nermal-".  
  
Nermal-"Hey!"  
  
Garfield-"-and that's the brainless Odie".  
  
Nermal and Jon-"Hi".  
  
Odie-"Arf!"  
  
Jon-"I know we just met Jesse but how about if we go out sometime?"  
  
Jesse-"I'll think about it".  
  
Jon-"All right!"  
  
Garfield-"I'd think twice about that if I were you".  
  
Jesse-"I might".  
  
Garfield-"We have to go".  
  
Jesse-"Garfield, can you and all your buddy's give me an autograph?"  
  
Garfield-"Yea. Sure".  
  
***They all take out a piece of paper and write an autograph and give it to Jesse***  
  
Jesse-"Thanks!"  
  
Garfield-"Anytime!"  
  
***They all turn and walk into the sunset***  
  
The End  
  
I know this story was a little cheesy but I couldn't really think of anything. Maybe my other one's will be better.   
  
Anyway, thanks for reading and tell me what you think! 


	3. Part 2

Garfield, Jon, Nermal, and Odie Experience the Pokemon World  
  
By Pikachu  
  
I can't believe this! I have been writing stories for only about a month and   
  
they're up for the Reader's Choice  
  
Awards! I am so happy about that! I just want to thank the people who voted   
  
for my stories! I also want to tell you  
  
this is my 11th fanfic! All right! I'm shutting up now! Hope you like the   
  
story and as always, tell me what you think  
  
of my stories at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com. Just one more thanks to the   
  
people who have e-mailed me and told  
  
me what they thought!  
  
Jon-"I hope that Jesse decides to go out with me.  
  
Garfield-"Earth to Jon! You couldn't get a date even if your life depended   
  
on it!  
  
Nermal-"Can we just set up camp for the night?"  
  
Garfield-"Gee Nermal that would be a great idea except for one thing!"  
  
Nermal-"And just what is that?"  
  
Odie-"Arf!"  
  
Garfield-"We don't have anything to sleep in Nermal!"  
  
Jon-"Garfield is right. We came through our T.V. screen and all we bought   
  
was ourselves!"  
  
Nermal-"Good point. I'd sleep on the ground but I wouldn't want to mess up   
  
my good looks!"  
  
Garfield-"Come closer and I'll mess them up for you!"  
  
Jon-"Garfield! We all have to get along!"  
  
Odie-"Arf!"  
  
Garfield-"No we don't!"  
  
Nermal-"I really want to go to sleep!" ***At that moment they hear voices.   
  
The voices belong to Ash,Misty,and  
  
Brock***  
  
Garfield-"Maybe Ash and them will let us lend some sleeping bags!"  
  
Jon-"Let's go find out". ***They all walk over to them***  
  
Pikachu-"Pika!"  
  
Ash-"What is it Pikachu?"  
  
Misty-"Hey look! It's Garfield, Jon,Nermal, and Odie!"  
  
Brock-"How do you know that?"  
  
Misty-"Because I always read his comic strip! I didn't know he actually   
  
existed!"  
  
Garfield-"Excuse me-".  
  
Nermal-"Wow! Garfield is being polite! What a shock!"  
  
Garfield-"Shut up you dust ball!"  
  
Jon-"Don't mind them. We just wanted to know if you have any extra sleeping   
  
bags"  
  
Ash-"Yea. We have four extras". ***Garfield and Nermal finally stop   
  
fighting***  
  
Garfield-"That's just the amount we need!" Misty-"That's so awesome! Now we   
  
can all camp out together!"  
  
Garfield-"I don't get it".  
  
Brock-"She's been one of your fans for quite a long time Garfield".  
  
Garfield-"Who isn't a fan of mine?" ***Just as they are getting ready,   
  
Garfield,Jon,Nermal,and Odie feel themselves  
  
plunging backwards. They finally land and discover they're back in the   
  
living room***  
  
Jon-"Well, we're back".  
  
Odie-"Arf!"  
  
I hoped you liked it. I know these stories really don't have any plot or   
  
action really. I guess I'm just not good at doing  
  
Cross-Overs. This is probably going to be my only Cross-Over series unless I   
  
come up with a good idea. 


	4. Epilouge

Garfield, Jon, Nermal, and Odie Experience the World of Pokemon  
  
Epilogue   
  
  
This story is full of insults. Hope you people don't mind.   
  
Garfield-"We're back, and we're safe".   
  
Jon-"But that was a little weird".   
  
Nermal-"That was strange! We were gone all day!"   
  
Odie-"Arf!"   
  
Garfield-"Shut up Odie!"   
  
Jon-"We weren't gone all day Nermal".   
  
Nermal-"How do you know?"   
  
Jon-"Because it's only 1 P.M! Nermal-"Oh. Ok".   
  
Garfield-"You really should get a life Nermal!"   
  
Nermal-"You really should lose weight Garfield!"   
  
***Garfield throws a punch at Nermal, but Jon blocks it***   
  
Jon-"We should all get along. Sooner or later we will find out how this happpened".   
  
Garfield-"Can we eat now?"   
  
Jon-"It's too bad. Jesse was going to go out with me".   
  
Garfield-"A slug wouldn't even go out with you Jon!"   
  
***Jon just glared at Garfield***   
  
Nermal-"Well you couldn't get even date with dirt! Although you both are in the same age   
group!"   
  
***Garfield picked up Nermal and flung him through the wall***   
  
Odie-"Arf!"   
  
Jon-"It's over and it's done with. Now let's just stop fighting!"   
  
Garfield-"In your dreams maybe".   
  
Nermal-"Someday we will figure this out".   
  
Odie-"Arf!"  
  
The End.  
  
I know this whole story was odd. Most of you probably think this was a stupid story. That's ok. I   
don't even know why I did it. Thanks to everyone who voted for Meowth In The Middle!  



End file.
